pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor Goodway/Trivia
*Mayor Goodway has a brother named Gustavo. *She also has 1 niece and 1 nephew. *In "Pups Save a Goldrush", it is revealed she has an uncle named Otis who works as gold prospector. *It is implied that she first encountered her pet purse chicken, Chickaletta during the events of "Pup Pup and Away", when one of Yumi's chickens that was sleeping atop Yumi's Silo ended up in Mayor Goodway's runaway Hot Air Balloon after it narrowly avoided crashing into the silo. Mayor Goodway takes a liking to the little chicken which she puts in her purse. It is implied that the chicken in the episode was Chickaletta and that Mayor Goodway adopted her as her purse chicken following the events of that episode. *She is apparently unmarried and currently single, as she eagerly catches Yumi's Bouquet in "Pups Save a Wedding". Traditionally, a bride will toss the bouquet over her shoulder to a group of all the single women present and whoever catches it is supposed to be the next to get married. *She is shown to be very protective of Grover Goodway's Golden Statue, making sure it is kept clean and good condition. She shares this trait with her brother, Gustavo. *She is shown to have a fear of heights in "Pup Pup and Away", though she claims to have gotten over it in "Pups Great Race", though apparently not completely given her reaction when the tether of her Hot Air Balloon breaks. *Mayor Goodway is the first person who isn't a member of the PAW Patrol to go inside the Lookout. *She is the only character to wear earrings in the series. *She appears the most out of any other recurring character in the series. *Whenever something bad happens, she would refer to it as a disaster. *During a crisis Mayor Goodway usually acts like the preverbal chicken with its head cut off, which ironically is in contrast her pet chicken, Chickaletta who usually remains calm or even oblivious to danger (to the point she will sometimes ignore the situation and continue to go about her business, such as eating or sleeping). *Mayor Goodway is a skilled washtub bass player and Square Dance Caller as seen in "Pups Save a Hoedown". It is implied to be one of her hobbies in "Pups Save the Space Alien". *In "Pups Save the Camping Trip", she is the Pup Scout Leader for [Rocky, Skye, and Chickaletta. It is implied she was a Pup Scout herself in the past as she has several Pup Scout badges of her own. **One of her Badges was for Bunny Care. Interestingly, the design of her Bunny Care Badge is nearly identical to the Animal Identification Badge she awarded Rocky for spotting a Turtle earlier in the episode. **At the end of the episode, she awards Ryder and the PAW Patrol a special Chickaletta Rescue Badge for saving Chickaletta, which features an ear of corn (a reference to Chickaletta's favorite snack). *In "Pups Save the Beavers", it is revealed one of her hobbies is wood carving and a totem pole she had carved is briefly shown. *In "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips", it is revealed she has been raising a garden of tulips for a tulip contest. *She could have an anxiety disorder, since she panics more than others when there is a problem or an emergency, or sometimes every little thing that makes her uncomfortable, or things that makes her jump. Category:Secondary Character Trivia Category:Goodway Trivia